This disclosure relates to manufacturing multi-layer composites and, more particularly, to a method of processing that preserves intact a release layer of a feedstock such that the release layer may be subsequently reused.
Multi-layer composites may be used for a wide variety of applications, including ballistic resistance. For example, a ballistic composite may include multiple fibrous layers that cooperate to provide a desired degree of ballistic resistance. The layers may be consolidated or bonded together in any of a variety of different ways. For instance, the multi-layer composite may be manufactured in a continuous or semi-continuous manner.
One conventional manufacturing process includes using continuous lengths of feedstock from two feedstock rolls. Each feedstock may include a release paper bonded to a composite layer that is to be incorporated into the final multi-layer composite. The release paper functions as a support for the composite layer during the manufacturing process, but is not part of the final multi-layer composite.
Typically, sections of at least one of the composite layers are cut free from its feedstock roll for consolidation with the other feedstock. The release paper may be cut or damaged when cutting the composite layer. The release paper may not be suitable for reuse if it is cut or damaged. Alternatively, a heat knife may be used to melt and separate the composite layer from its feedstock roll while the release paper is attached, without melting the release paper. However, using the heat knife undesirably limits the types of materials that may be used for the composite layer because if higher temperatures are required to melt the composite layer, the release layer may be damaged. Therefore, the disclosed processing method that preserves the release paper for reuse without damaging the release paper is needed.